Destiny Islands' Female Academy
by VentusWind12
Summary: When Sora Gainsborough, Point Guard of Destiny East's basketball team is forced to go to an all-girl's school, he will deal with crazy fangirls, old friends, and new romances. On top of all this, Sora will need to juggle basketball with obeying his mother's wishes, even if they cause him to be desired by the entire student body. [Sora-Harem] Rated T, may change in later chapter
1. Welcome to DIFA!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

You know when you crumple up a piece of paper and try to shoot it in the trash can and you miss? You remember that awkward walk to pick it up when all eyes are on you? Yeah, take that and times it by a billion and three, then you have an idea of how Sora Gainsborough was feeling. Every step the fifteen-year old took was watched by the countless numbers of girls peeking their heads through their dorm doors.

It's bad enough to be called to a regular principal's office, but when your mother is the principal and you're pretty sure a guy wouldn't go to an all-girl school, it can be nerve-racking. Sora had no idea why he was even at the school in the first place. All he knew was that some men in suits picked him up from basketball practice early, stating that his mother had something urgent to discuss.

Most parents call you on your cellphone, most parents leave you a small note on the door, but since Sora's mom wasn't most parents, he had no choice but to walk the hallowed halls of Destiny Islands Female Academy with all eyes on him.

As the brunette walked ahead, he couldn't help but notice the irritating chatter amongst the students.

"Is that Ms. Gainsborough's son?"

"Wait, that can't be Sora? The basketball prodigy?"

"It must be! Who else has hair that cute!?"

With a sigh, Sora pressed on, trying his best to ignore the girls on his way to his mother's office. Eventually, he made his way to the door labeled "Principal Gainsborough's Office"

After a small knock, a soft voice spoke from the other side, "Come in, Sora."

Closing the door behind him, Sora took a seat across from his mother, looking into her emerald-green eyes.

"You called for me, mother?" She smiled at her son.

Wait, she... _smiled_?

Uh-Oh, she wants something.

"What do you want mom? I thought we had an agreement? I stay out of your way while you're here and I get to play basketball."

"Can't a mother just want to see her son?" Ms. Gainsborough asked sweetly.

Sora only leaned back in his chair, one eyebrow raised in a question.

"Ok, I need you."

This was weird. "Need me?"

"Sora," His mother sighed, "I know I haven't been the best mom, but I'm trying right now Sora."

Sora only responded by puffing a rouge spike out of his face and back into its place.

"As you know, Destiny Islands Female Academy is an all-girl school."

_Thanks captain obvious_.

"But, there have been recent arguments pertaining to DIFA becoming a co-ed school."

"Mom, that's all well and all, but what does this have to do with me?"

His mother shot him a death glare, silently telling him to shut up.

"To put it short, we need someone to test out how it's going to be at first."

_Mom wants me, Sora, to go and stay at an all-girl's school?!_

"Mom. You can't be serious. I like Destiny East, I have friends there, what do you expect me to do? Leave them all behind?"

"Yes."

Sora just stared at his mother, his cobalt eyes meeting her emerald ones. Sora was told he gained a lot of things from his mom, stubbornness included. But, what she was asking was insane!

"So, you have no problem with a single teenage boy living in a school full of teenage girls? Don't you think something's gonna happen?"

To his surprise, his mother let out a small chuckle.

"No offense, Sora, but I know how you get around girls. You freeze and end up stuttering your way through a conversation."

Well, she wasn't wrong.

Sora didn't know why, but ever since he was little, he never saw girls as anything more than just friends. Even when he got older, he was subject to many jokes due to what others would call natural innocence.

"You know mom, this sounds all nice and stuff, but I'm gonna give it some thought." As Sora spoke, he pushed himself out of his chair and made his way to the door. As soon as he opened it a tiny crack, he was met with a sharp pain to the back of his head with which he promptly sunk to the ground after.

"It's not up for debate!" His mother roared, her braid flying behind her.

Yup, that was his mom.

"I called you here to ask you out of respect for you as my son. For respect for your mother, you should have just agreed! You're going to this school and that's final!"

Sora gaped. "Mom! You can't just-"

"Sora! Enough! I already filled the paperwork out. I made it so you can still play basketball for Destiny East but you will do as I say."

Sora picked himself up from the floor and whipped the door open. He stepped out of his mother's office and just as he closed the door he murmured, "Dad wouldn't have liked this."

Ms. Gainsborough could only watch the door close as the gap separating her and her son's relationship widened.

* * *

"So, you're really leaving Destiny East?"

Sora preformed a lay-up before landing and turning to his friend. "Like I have a choice, Roxas. My mom's forcing me to go and you know how she is. I'm just glad she's still letting me play basketball for you guys."

"Well, I guess she has to, haha. Coach would probably march right up to that school and blow the top off if she took our point guard away."

Sora couldn't help but laugh at his blonde friend Roxas.

"Heh, guess you're right. Ah well, why don't we keep practicing, season starts soon and there's no way we're gonna lose again."

Roxas raked a hand through his spiky mane and joined his friend on the court. After much practicing and many shots, the two boys sat on the gym's floor drenched in sweat as the other boys made their way to the showers.

"An all girl's school huh?" Roxas said towards the ceiling.

"You say something, Roxas?"

After a pause, Roxas continued, "Promise me something, Sora."

"Sure, what is it?"

"Promise me you'll try your best at school."

This intrigued Sora, his best friend asking him to excel at a school neither wanted him to go to? "It's just, things haven't been the easiest on your mom after... you know. You had time, your mom didn't, she had a school to run. Just promise me you'll try and make things easier for yourself and not get into fights with your mom, ok?"

Sora just stared at the shooting guard, stunned at his words.

"Fine, I promise."

The two friends fist-bumped before helping each other onto their feet. As they were making their way to the shower Roxas said without turning to Sora,

"Who knows, maybe you'll end up rooming with Kairi, we both know that's where she went after fifth grade."

Sora only chuckled, "As if, I bet I'll get my own room at the very least."

* * *

"What does she mean, 'you have to room with someone'?" Sora groaned as he continued to slump through the halls and towards his assigned room. "With my luck, I'll end up rooming with some wack-job."

Sora dug in his black uniform's pocket and fished out the slip of paper showing his room number. 1513. The spiky brunette was so consumed in looking for his room, he was completely oblivious to the horde of girls following him from behind.

"Sora Gainsborough is gonna stay here!?"

"Please let him room with me!"

"He's a basketball player so he must be great with his hands."

"That hair, those eyes, those lips, that body, the things I would do."

Sure enough, Sora soon found his room 1513. Fishing out his key-card, Sora inserted it in the slot and the door opened. Before the door even opened all the way, Sora was met with a blur of red velvet and pink ramming into him, falling to the ground along with Sora's shout of surprise.

"Sora! I missed you!" Screamed a familiar voice

Sora slowly opened his eyes to find nothing but darkness. For some reason, he couldn't get up once he was down, it was like something was pinning him down.

_What.. is this?_

Suddenly, the weight lessened some and Sora could finally see. What he saw was a red-headed girl straddling his waist, looking down at him from above with an expectant smile.

"Did you miss me, Sora?! I sure missed you!"

The girl pulled Sora closer to her chest, effectively smothering out his voice.

"What- the heck- are you- doing?!" Sora breathed out.

From behind them, Sora heard the shocked cry of what sounded like many girls.

"Ehh!? Kairi knows Sora?!"

"Not fair! I heard she came from the but I never thought she knew him!"

"So Kairi has a head start?!"

Another whine echoed out until it all drowned out and only the name _Kairi_ was left in Sora's mind.

_Kairi. It can't be.. This girl is the same girl the I used to play with on the islands? No, that Kairi was small and quiet, this isn't.._

"Sora! It's me, Kairi! Remember? From the islands?"

_It is Kairi. But if she was in that room then that means.. _

_Kairi's my roommate. _

Sora noted the cheerful and bubbly girl on top of him and remembered the small young girl he grew up with. He mentally put them side by side and could see, this girl actually was Kairi. What was he going to say after not seeing her for four years. Well, considering she was still crushing him,

"Kairi. Could you..get off me?"

* * *

Sora sat on his bed looking at his new roommate as she sat on her bed beside his. She changed so much since grade school. The quiet and small Kairi now grew up to be an outgoing and loud high-schooler. Sora looked at Kairi with curiosity and caution while Kairi stared back with wide eyes and a smile.

"Sora."

"Kairi" Both said at the same time.

Sora cleared his throat before motioning his childhood friend to go first.

"Sora, for the past four years, I missed you. And now, you're going to school with me and you're my roommate. Isn't this great?"

Sora stared at his roommate with surprise.

_She missed me all this time? _

"Uhh, yeah." Sora scratched the back of his head awkwardly.

Then, it dawned on Sora. Him having Kairi as a roommate wasn't luck or fate, his mom did it. Rather than being paired with a complete stranger, Sora's mom arranged for him to be with someone he knew, someone comfortable. She was looking out for him after all.

"Listen, Sora." Kairi was now leaning towards him, practically nose to nose.

_When did she get this close?!_

"Since you're new here, if you need any help finding your way around school, I'd be happy to lend a hand."

Sora let out a nervous smile before mumbling a thanks.

"And.." Kairi moved in closer, placing her hands on Sora's chest, their lips millimeters away. "If you need help.. adjusting. I'd also be willing to lend a hand." Kairi leaned forward, almost touching his lips but... she found nothing but air.

"Ok! Uhh, how bout we go to sleep huh? Yeah, sounds like a good idea." Sora was standing across the bed from Kairi, keeping distance.

"Oh yeah, your first class is tomorrow, better get some rest." Sora was shocked at how fast Kairi just blew off that almost-but-not-really-kiss.

_Kairi's changed. Guess being surrounded by only females for years on end gets to you. Better not lose sleep over it. I made a promise to Roxas and I intend to keep it._

And with that, Sora climbed into his covers and fell sound asleep, dreading the first day of school.

* * *

**BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ! BZZ!**

Sora's alarm clock buzzed from its position on the night table. Slowly, Sora peaked one eye open, sunlight coming in through the window in the room. Sora turned his head toward Kairi's bed, but it was empty.

_Maybe she already got ready_.

Sora threw the covers off his body and froze and the sight before him. Kairi was dressed in a white shirt too big which covered down to mid-thigh. Or.. it would if she wasn't sprawled over Sora's waist, arms holding him close.

_Did she sleep on me the whole night?_

Apparently, Kairi could notice his discomfort and awoke slowly, her drowsy, lavender eyes meeting his shocked cobalt ones.

"Oh, good morning, Sora." She said like it wasn't a big deal she used his stomach as a pillow. "Ready for school?"

* * *

**A/N: WHEEWW! Finally got that done! I've had this story in my head for awhile now. It originally was supposed to be only a oneshot with Sora having a mini-harem but as I continued writing I felt like I should make it into a series. I don't know, let me know what you think guys! Should it be a oneshot or should I continue this story?! Also, if you think I should continue, included some Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts characters you would like to see join Sora's harem xDD Until next time, Read and Review please! -Aj, out.**


	2. My New Roommate

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

"Sora, I'm gonna need you to calm down a little, OK? You know how many guys would kill to be in your position?"

Sora and Roxas were alone on the court with Roxas practicing his shots for an upcoming game. Sora's first day at his new school was anything but calm. The spiky brunette was escorted to each and every class by a horde of at least fifteen girls begging to carry his books or help him, "study" for classes that he was pretty sure he was already failing.

As Sora tossed another basketball to Roxas, he said, "Roxas, it's different and you know it."

Roxas only rolled his eyes before scoring another three-pointer. "Yeah, yeah, so you keep saying. Anyway, you're rooming with Kairi, huh? How is she?"

_Crap. I was hoping to stay away from this conversation_

"Uhh, she's alright. As normal as any other roommate." Sora scratched the back of his head as he's always done when he gets nervous.

Roxas only stared at his friend with a blank expression. "OK. Now tell me what happened."

_Damn_.

Sora had to give Roxas props, though. Ever since they became best friends, Roxas could read Sora like an open book, and while not necessarily a good thing. Sora was actually glad he had someone he could be so open and true with.

Knowing he couldn't hide it any longer, Sora told Roxas how he found Kairi laying in his bed this morning and he told him about their almost-kiss. Also, he mentioned that Kairi had found an excuse to make him sit next to her in every class they had together, despite the numerous glares she received from the other girls.

"Sora, did you hit your head or something? You sure this is little Kairi we're talking about?"

Sora had to admit, when he first saw her again, he refused to believe that she was the little girl he grew up with. Halfway through the day, after much pondering and many stories told by Kairi of events and "adventures" they used to have, he had no choice but to accept that it actually was Kairi.

"Yes, Roxas. I was just as shocked as you are. Well, maybe a little more."

Sora passed another ball to Roxas and he promptly made the shot again, nothing but net.

"Anyways, changing subject. You don't miss do you?"

Sora and his friend shared smiles, but they both knew the reason of Roxas' non-stop training.

"We both know what happens if we get to Nationals. We have a score to settle, Sora."

Suddenly, the air around them turned gloomy over the remembrance of last year.

Sora, however, reluctant to remember, quickly stole the ball from his friend, shocking the shooting guard.

"I may have had a bad day, but it doesn't mean I can't beat you one-on-one." Sora smiled with amusement dancing in his eyes.

Roxas, silently thanked his friend for knowing just what to do before stating, "You're on! Don't cry when I beat you though."

And they played like that, just the two of them, for hours, just like old times when _they_ were still with them.

* * *

-KH-

Sora walked the familiar halls back to his room clad in his black uniform. Thankfully, it was late and most of the girls were in their rooms studying and gossiping about the new basketball player that joined their school. It was actually the first time Sora walked these halls alone, strangely, they felt peaceful.

Making it to his room, he inserted the card-key, turned the knob, and let himself in. When he got in, he heard the shower running and assumed Kairi was in there. At least he had some time, he thought dryly.

_Whew, I get to change in peace now._

As he undid the final button to his shirt after shirking off his jacket, he heard the shower turn off.

_Can't anything go right for once?_

Then, the bathroom door opened and steam poured out, followed by Kairi, only dressed in a towel. Kairi met eyes with Sora, shirt unbuttoned, torso exposed.

"Oh, hey, Sora. I didn't hear you come in." She held the towel around her chest loosely, Sora noted.

"Yeah, I-uh, just got back." Sora stuttered out red-faced.

If Kairi was aware of the towel threatening to drop from her, she didn't show any sign as she made her way toward her roommate.

Panicking, Sora took steps backwards, not taking notice of the desk that he was closing on in. Well, how could he with Kairi getting closer and closer? The brunette tripped on the desk's leg and he realized he was as far back as he could go while Kairi could only get closer.

Closing the small distance, Kairi's chest was practically crushing his as Sora could only lean his upper body backwards and away from her. However, Sora was dimly aware of how wide open his shirt was after trying to escape Kairi, while the red-head was perfectly aware.

Suddenly, Sora felt he could breathe again and watched Kairi step back, giving him some room. Sora straightened himself and the two just stared at each other.

Sora couldn't help but notice that she looked cute when her hair was wet, small water droplets falling from the ends of it. Also, he couldn't help but also notice that she had, erm, _grown_, since childhood.

Kairi, on the other hand just looked mesmerized at her childhood friend. The small beads of sweat staining his forehead was probably due to basketball, as was the stiffness of his shoulders. What really made Kairi stare, was Sora's stomach. When did he get abs?

When they were kids, the two were both very athletic, growing up on an island gave you much time and distance to use your imagination to fight creatures they used to make up. As Sora recalled, Kairi was always the damsel in distress and he would have to save her from shadowy-creatures that threatened to eat them both.

But, that seemed like a lifetime ago.

Now, Kairi was only aware that the little boy who would cry when he had a splinter was now standing in front of her, older, stronger, and just plain, hotter.

Sora was also aware, that the little girl who he used to pretend was his princess, had grown up to be quite the catch.

After what seemed like an eternity, but what was only 10 minutes, Sora broke the silence.

"Uhm, Kairi?"

It took Kairi a moment to realize she was still staring at his abdomen. Red-faced, she replied, "Y-yes?"

"Can you please put some clothes on?"

The two broke gaze and, embarrassed, Kairi put clothes on with her back turned to Sora while he acted like a gentleman and turned away.

After, she had finished dressing herself in a yellow tank-top and black shorts, she turned to Sora and told him he could turn around now.

Sora, still with his shirt unbuttoned, abs exposed, grazed Kairi's appearance over.

_Wow, she's actually.. cute_.

"Uh, Sora?"

Sora now noticed that _he _was staring, and then, red-faced as well, stuttered a response out before turning around to change into his t-shirt and shorts he laid out.

As Sora began to take off the shirt, he grunted in pain at his shoulder.

_Damn. Shoulder's acting up again_.

Sora muttered a curse at his shoulder, only making things worse. However, this wasn't anything new to the point-guard. Every time Sora would push himself to hard in practice or a game, his left shoulder would start to stiffen and refuse to cooperate. This time, it was probably the result of his hard-won one-on-one match with Roxas not an hour earlier.

Usually, though, if this happened, Sora would politely ask Roxas to help him take his shirt off so as to not cause any pain in his left shoulder. But, now, he was alone with only Kairi.

_God, why? No, I can't ask Kairi. I'm gonna have to suck it up and do it myself_.

Sora once again tried to take the shirt off but his shoulder wouldn't have it and only fought with him, causing him to let out a grunt and grasp his shoulder tightly.

"Sora? Are you ok?" Kairi asked with worry dripping out of her voice.

Sora turned to her and assured her, "Yeah, everything's fine. Just an old basketball injury."

Once again, Sora tried to take the shirt off, but the shoulder only pushed worse, causing more pain.

To his surprise, Kairi slowly moved closer. However, this wasn't like before when she practically charged him. Kairi gently took small steps towards him like you would to an animal you wouldn't want to run away.

"Here. Let me."

Sora, hesitated, then nodded in reluctance. He couldn't do it by himself after all, so he was actually glad to have Kairi to help, even though it was super awkward.

Slowly, Kairi wrapped her delicate fingers around the collar of Sora's shirt and began to take her time taking the shirt off. The red-head's lavender eyes trailed down from Sora's collar to his defined pectorals and then to his abs.

Meanwhile, Sora could only watch, his face as red as a tomato, as Kairi continued to take his shirt off. He couldn't really tell her to stop because it was really weird, he knew that if he did he's have to try again to take it off himself and his shoulder wouldn't have that.

Soon, Kairi had Sora's shirt crumpled in her hands as she looked over the point-guard standing in front of her with only slacks on. She could still tell that his shoulders were stiff, and if not treated correctly, he would wake up with an even worse feeling.

"Sora. You're gonna have to just listen, OK?"

Sora didn't know where Kairi was going with this but, hey, she helped him didn't she. Besides, Sora was pretty sure he could force Kairi to stop anything he didn't want to happen.

"Lay down on your bed."

The way Kairi was blushing showed Sora that this was going down the path he didn't want it to go down.

"Uh, thanks and all Kairi. But I'm just gonna-"

"Just trust me. I'm not going to do anything."

Reluctantly, Sora fell back on his bed with the red-head standing bedside.

"No. Uhm, you have to roll over for this to work."

Sora wasn't sure where this was going, but the awful pain in his shoulder just told him to obey and do what she says.

Once, Sora was laying on his stomach, his cheek on his pillow, he felt Kairi place her hands on his shoulders and start to massage them back and forth.

At first, Sora let out a gasp of pain and gripped the sheets, but soon after, his shoulders felt more relaxed than if he were sleeping.

"Oh my god, Kairi. Thanks so much." Sora mumbled through the pillow.

Kairi only giggled at him and continued to massage his shoulders. "Anytime, Sora. But, I can't get a really good angle here. Here-"

With that, Kairi then positioned herself so she sat on the small of Sora's back while she continued to massage him.

"Good lord, Kairi. This is better than going to a professional."

Kairi was glad that she could make Sora feel better; she knew that staying here and going to this school must be tough, but as soon as she saw him, she couldn't help but have feelings start to bubble up inside her.

Granted, Kairi always had a small crush on the brunette, but when she started attending DIFA, she lost touch with him. The fact that she could now be with him whenever she wanted was too much for Kairi and she longed to just crash her lips onto his and confess her feelings.

But, all good things in time, she thought dryly.

Kairi felt Sora moved from under her as he started to get up.

"Thanks, Kai. But, I think I feel better now."

No. She finally gets a tender moment with Sora, why would she ever want it to end?

Quickly, Kairi moved her hands to Sora's back, and started massaging there. Instantly, Sora fell to the bed again with a groan.

"You're whole body is so tense, this might take me awhile."

Sora's response was only an incoherent mumble from the pillow that sounded something like, "Take your time."

After what was twenty minutes of straight massaging, in which Sora promptly passed out, Kairi finally stopped moving her hands. As she stayed in her position on Sora's back, she couldn't help but giggle at the quiet snores the brunette made as he slept.

Seeing the golden opportunity in front of her, instead of the red-head going back to her bed, Kairi just straightened herself out, laying on top of Sora's back, and slid her hands under him so she was hugging him from behind.

_Hmmm, perfect._

Not soon after, Kairi fell asleep like that, cradling her prince in her arms.

* * *

-KH-

**BOOM! BOOM! BOOM!**

From across the room, the door was being pounded on the other side by many, many, angry teenage girls.

"Kairi!"

"How dare you!"

"Yeah, I thought we all agreed he was up for grabs!"

"You totally broke the agreement!"

"How could you do something so indecent to cute little Sora!"

Kairi woke up to the many screams coming from the other side of the door. At first, Kairi didn't have the slightest inkling of an idea what they were going on about. Then, at the remark of one girl, she figured why she was the target of aggression.

"Yeah! We all heard Sora groan last night when he got back!"

Even though it was just a massage, the other girls wouldn't believe that. Besides, Sora _did_ groan a lot, even though it kind of was her fault.

Wait, Kairi remembered she fell asleep on Sora last night, so why was she on her bed? And where was Sora?

Just then, the door burst open and dozens of girls swarmed in all yelling things like:

"Don't worry Sora, I'm here!"

"Yeah! I apologize if Kairi scared you!"

However, the screams died down when they all realized Kairi was sitting on her bed, alone, with a shocked expression on her face, Sora nowhere in sight. Kairi's room was filled with silence, but the air was full of shock and confusion.

Small conversations broke out between the crowd of girls with things varying from, "Where is he hiding?" and, "Did he run because Kairi was _that _bad?"

Having enough, Kairi interrupted the crowd with a shout louder than all of them.

"Listen. No, I don't know where Sora is. No, we didn't do _that _last night. If you don't believe me then ask him, but please. Get out of my room."

* * *

-KH-

**SWISH! SWISH! SWISH!**

Once again, Sora picked up the ball and let it fly, scoring a three-pointer. The brunette was so glad he found the basketball court in the god-forsaken academy. Now, he didn't have to walk the five miles to get to his regular court. Funny, Sora never even remembered that there was anything about a gym class in the student handbook, but when he woke up this morning, sure enough, there were signs saying that the gym was on the bottom floor.

**SWISH! **

Sora made another shot as sweat fell from his face. It was amazing, after the massage Kairi gave him last night, his shoulder was in even better condition than before. Instead of the usual two hour maximum he had before his shoulder gave out, Sora was going into his third hour with no sign of fatigue from his bad shoulder.

_Thanks, Kai._

Sora felt more comfortable now than he had practicing with Roxas the day before. Sure, practicing with his best friend was awesome, but sometimes just shooting and playing ball by yourself could be just as good.

Besides, he had Kairi to thank for this amazing feeling. If it weren't for her he'd probably miss half of his shots. That was another thing. This morning, he woke up and she was sleeping on him, her hands resting comfortably on his chest. Sora would've felt bad if he woke her, so he gently picked her up princess-style and carried her to her bed before placing a gentle kiss on her forehead as thanks. When the brunette thought about it, that last part was really embarrassing, thank god she was asleep.

Shaking that thought out of his head, Sora picked up the ball and drove the ball to the hoop before going for a lay-up and making it. As he landed, Sora heard slow claps from behind him. Turning, Sora was surprised to see his mother standing at the half-court line.

"You've gotten better." She called out.

Instead of replying, Sora just raised his hand, signaling for her to give the ball that rolled near her.

"Listen, Sora. I know things haven't been easy here for you. I just want to thank you for doing this." His mother tossed the ball to her son and he promptly caught it.

Without saying anything, Sora turned and made another shot.

"You're not going to say anything to me?"

"If I did, I'd get in a fight with you. I'm not breaking my promise, to you or Roxas."

With a sigh, Sora's mother realized there was no arguing with her son and left the gym, her heels clicking with every step.

_Dammit. I told her I'd stay here, I don't need her thanks_.

Sora dropped the ball and fell on his back as he looked up at the ceiling. Soon enough, Sora heard the excited squeals of girls and realized that he had an audience. As he sat up, Sora looked around and saw the bleachers filled with what he guessed was the whole school. Amongst them, he couldn't spot Kairi, though.

"Oh my god, those shorts."

"I would let him teach me basketball any day."

"He'd have to wrap his arms around you to teach you how to shoot, just like a movie!"

_Good lord, I'd never do that. Ever._

He was just about to leave until one comment stood out above all the others.

"So this is what Principal Gainsborough had constructed. I heard we were getting a basketball court but I guess today was the first day it opened."

_Mom had a court made? Just for me? But.._

Sora thought back to minutes earlier when he totally shut down his mom. Wow, did he feel like a jerk.

* * *

-KH-

"OK. There needs to be rules, agreed?"

A shout of agreement roared in the auditorium.

"There is to be no doing of anything indecent before he decides."

The girl talking seemed to have full authority, and the other girls were acknowledging her words as if they have been trained to do so.

"Only up to three girls at a time may talk to him in private. Also, you may not force him to do anything he refuses to, he must be the one to decide. Do you understand, student-body?"

Cheers, and understanding were flying through the air.

"Now then, as your student-body president, Xion Yamato, let the games begin."

* * *

**A/N: YEEEEE. Things getting spicy huh? I know this chapter was long and I feel it dragged out, but just bear with me guys, I promise, this story will not only be SOKAI, it will include many other girls. On that note, I have something to say about how I am writing this story.**

** This story will be written as if it was an Anime. If you haven't watched a Harem anime, it usually consists of early episodes focusing on a single girl until the protagonist meets all of the contenders. When that happens, the girls then collide and the male is pressured into choosing one. I know this chapter was mainly SOKAI but that's because this chapter was dedicated to it. The first chapter, on the other hand, wasn't as much about Kairi as it was about Sora.**

** So, just hope that clears things up. **

** So yeah, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE.**

** -AJ Out. **


	3. A Fine Deal

** Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

* * *

_God, I have no idea what this class is even about_.

Sora sat in his regular seat in his Biology class, listening to his teacher drone on and on about genetics and how they determine the traits you inherited and how you look. If Sora was honest, though, he felt this class was a big waste of time.

_Ugh, is she still going on? No one's even listening._

At first, Sora thought he was just complaining, but when he took a look around the room, he saw that every girl in his class was dozed off either sketching, passing notes, or staring directly at him. Even though he had been here for a week, every girl still found him to be the object of their obsession. Frankly, the idea to dress as a girl to disguise himself crossed his mind on a regular basis.

As Sora placed his elbow on his desk and palmed his cheek, his eyes slid over to his neighbor's seat, Kairi. Sora couldn't help but let out a small chuckle when he saw she was struggling just as much as he was to keep her eyes open.

Unfortunately, his small laugh didn't go unnoticed by his teacher, Ms. Lightning. Now, every student at DIFA knew that Ms. Lightning was not their teacher's real name, but she insisted that they refer to her by that or be forced to stand in the corner Sora knew all too well.

"Is there something funny, Mr. Gainsborough?"

_Crap_.

For some reason, Sora deduced, Ms. Lightning blatantly didn't like him. It wasn't very hard to figure out when he answered a question "wrong" and then, not seconds later, Kairi gave the same answer and got praise for it.

"Uh, no. Just thinking about something else." Sora scratched the back of his head as he always did, earning a quiet squeal from his class.

"I see," Ms. Lightning continued. "Why don't you think about it from the corner, ok?"

-KH-

* * *

**RING! RING! RING!**

Finally, class was over. After standing in the corner for the remaining 25 minutes of class, Sora couldn't wait until he could get back to his room and take a nap. The brunette made his way back to his desk to receive his things as his classmates scurried out.

Sora got to his desk and on his notebook, there was a folded piece of paper laying there for him. Taking it in hand, he checked around the room to see if he could find who left this here. Wait, was it even for him? After waiting for Ms. Lightning to leave, but not before shooting him a glare, Sora unfolded the note.

Inside, it read:

**Dear Sora,**

**I'll be waiting for you, it's about time we meet**.

** -XOXO Yamato**

_Must be another one of those_.

Since the week Sora had been at DIFA, he was getting quite a lot of mail and letters like these, often asking him to come to a certain place at a certain time. Usually, they were requests, so this specific letter threw the brunette off a little.

_No use losing sleep over it_.

Sora tucked the letter in his uniform's coat pocket, collected his notebooks and left the class, bound for his room.

As Sora walked through the halls to get to the living quarters, the name, "Yamato" danced through his head. Where had he heard that name before? It seemed so familiar, though he couldn't place a face alongside it. In fact, the only girl he actually knew well was Kairi, and that was only because she was his roommate.

That was another thing, Sora thought. Ever since his second day when Kairi massaged and soothed his shoulder, she started acting different. Before, Sora would get home and Kairi would be waiting for him with some unintentional (at least, he hoped it was) provocative outfit and asked if he needed another massage.

However, by his sixth day, Kairi would just be found sitting on her bed when he returned, studying or doing homework he often neglected. Also, once Sora started receiving more and more letters, Kairi seemed to be getting mad whenever he even had a blush on his face from what some of the girls wrote.

_Girls are just weird. _

Sora got to his room, inserted the key card, and walked inside. Inside, was Kairi, as usual sitting on her bed, crossed-legged. In all honesty, Sora wished she would be at the cafeteria or something so he could change into shorts and a jersey comfortably.

"Hey." He greeted. "I'm just gonna change and head to the court, you want me to pick you up something on the way back?"

Sora noticed the small smile that graced her face. Even though he knew she hated that he was sought after by every girl, she still was Kairi, and she always would be the damsel-in-distress he had to rescue.

"Yeah. That would be great."

Sora smiled back and continued, "OK, now turn around, I gotta change."

By now, Kairi respected Sora's need for space and came to conclusion that if she truly wanted him to love her, she needed to go about it in a respectable and a smart way. The red-head turned her back to her roommate and she could faintly hear the sound of his belt coming off along with coat landing softly on the bed.

"OK, you can turn around now."

The red-head turned around to see her roommate dressed only in red and black basketball shorts that hung low, exposing his ever-evident v-lines. Sora wore matching black and red shoes with shin-high socks that had a logo depicting something that resembled someone jumping. Even though she knew she was probably drooling, Kairi couldn't care.

_No, I can't. Gotta handle this maturely._

Kairi tore her lavender eyes away from Sora just in time for him to meet her eyes.

"Alright," Sora said as he put on his sleeveless jersey. "Whaddya want me to pick you up from the cafeteria?"

"Just a bagel and a bottle of water if it's not too much."

Sora nodded, picked up his basketball from its home at the foot of the bed and made his way out of his room. Before the brunette was out, he stopped and turned his cobalt eyes on Kairi.

"Almost forgot." Sora dropped his ball and walked over to his roommate.

Before she could ask what he forgot, Sora pulled her in close and held her in a tight embrace.

"Thanks. For everything, Kai" He whispered into her ear, leaving her red-faced. However, before she could say, "you're welcome" Sora released her, picked his ball up, and made his way down to the gym.

"He really doesn't get it, does he?"

-KH-

* * *

_C'mon, Sora. Faster._

Sora sprinted for the dropped ball, ran it back, and took a shot again before repeating the process over, and over, and over again.

_Alright, that's five. Now for free throws_.

The point-guard slowly walked to the free throw line and readied himself for a his shot. He inhaled slowly, and exhaled just the same. For a moment, the only thing that ever was anything, was him, the ball, and the basketball.

He brought his hands up, extended his shooting arm, and...

A miss.

_Damn it._

See, that was the only down side of Sora's shooting ability. Throughout every game, Sora would never miss a shot or layup while under pressure from his defender; if anything, Sora would push even further and find someway to score. Free throws were another matter.

Likewise, every time Sora was given a free throw, he would often freeze up and totally miss the shot by a huge margin. It got so bad that it was the only thing _he_ was better at him at.

Suddenly, Sora heard an unfamiliar voice. "Whew, well that sucked."

Sora turned to see a girl with short, black hair standing behind him with the school's uniform on.

"Well, no one even asked you anyway." Sora spat back. As much as he knew he sucked at free throws, he still didn't like when anyone else knew he sucked.

The girl just looked at the boy with an amused grin stuck on her face. The way this girl carried herself, Sora thought, made it seem like she was better than him. Well, Sora wasn't about to let some chick he was pretty sure didn't know anything about basketball tell him he sucked.

"You know, you could change the form of your shot to get more power behind it. Instead of just staying at a standstill, why don't you try making it a jump shot?"

OK, she did know something about basketball. "But if it's too hard for you, I guess there's no helping." the girl then started walking away before Sora stopped her.

"It's not too hard! Besides, it doesn't matter, I'd still miss."

The black-haired girl made her way to the out-of-bounds line behind the hoop and looked expectantly at Sora.

Sora inhaled another breath and promptly exhaled. He brought his hands up, and this time, jumped off the floor and let the ball fly. It seemed to pass through the air in slow-motion before...

Another miss.

Sora glared at the girl who was still smiling and growled, "See? I told you. Have any other bright ideas?"

"Actually, I do."

Sora was surprised as the girl made her way to Sora with the ball in her hand. She handed the ball to Sora before slipping behind him. She wrapped her arms around Sora's and took hold of his wrists. Admittedly, Sora was very uncomfortable with what was happening. Regardless, Sora let the girl guide his arms upward until she had him in the shooting position she seemed to approve of.

Sora felt the girl move even closer from behind him before he felt her whisper in his ear, "Good, now... shoot it."

Sora took the shot and watched in suspense as the ball performed a high arc before the unmistakable swish the ball made when it came in contact with the net. Astonished, Sora turned around to find a huge smile on the girl's face.

Without thinking, Sora wrapped his arms around the girl and swept her off her feet and spun her in a circle with him.

"Yes! That was awesome!" He screamed.

If Sora actually took time to notice the girl instead of celebrating, he would've seen that the smile was gone from her face, but a dark blush took its place. Sora set the girl down and beamed at her like a kid would during Christmas morning.

"How'd you know that would work?"

The girl didn't give an answer; rather, she couldn't when all thoughts were on how the brunette's lips might taste. It was at this moment when Xion Yamato knew that she would use all her power as president to make sure Sora belongs to her.

"Uh, hello?" Sora waved a hand in front of the blushing girl, snapping her out of her thoughts.

"Oh! Uhm, Sorry."

Sora brushed it off as it was nothing, which it was to him. "Hey, what's your name?"

"Xion. Xion Yamato." Xion extended her arm out to Sora where he grasped it and the pair shook.

_Yamato... Wait._

"Hey, you're the one who sent me that letter earlier right?"

Xion smiled like she was glad he finally guessed it.

"Not to be rude or anything, but why?"

Xion thought for a moment, before she opened her mouth and said, "You needed help didn't you?" She gestured to the basketball that fell under the net.

Sora turned and said, "Yeah. I did. I doubt I can pull another shot in that form again, though."

It was true. Sora even felt the difference before he even let the ball fly. It was like, as soon as he got in that new position, he knew the ball would go in nothing but net. All of his other shots, however, always had a slim chance of failure. Slim, mind you, but there was still a chance.

"Then I'll train you." Xion said, snapping Sora out of his thoughts.

"What?" He questioned.

"You need practice to master that shot, right? So, everyday after classes, we'll come here, and we won't stop until you get that shot down."

_Is she really serious?_

"But," She continued. "I'm not doing this for free, get it?"

"Guess that's fair, how much do you want?"

What she said next, however, threw Sora off-guard.

"You."

The two teens just stared at each other for a moment, Xion with steely, blue eyes, and Sora with lightweight, cobalt eyes.

"Or, more precisely, I need your masculinity."

"I'm sorry, what?"

Xion just face-palmed at the point guard before continuing, "Do you remember who I am Sora?"

Sora only shook his head.

"I am the student-body president, Xion Yamato, and is my job to find new ways to raise money for our class. You are the one I need."

_Raising money? What is she talking about? How am I gonna earn money for this class?_

"By now," She started again, "I'm sure you've noticed that every girl in this school is just waiting for some alone time with you. Some, you would even say, would pay for it."

_Wait, she's practically asking me to be a prostitute! _

"No, this is not prostitution, Sora."

_Damn, she was good._

"I'm not going to sell your body off without your permission. But, I need you to agree that every fund raising event we host, you will play a big part. Do that, and I'll help you never miss a shot again."

_Hmmm_, Sora thought. _Learn how to never miss a shot again, and be the leading cause of raising money for my class? Maybe then, Mom will actually talk to me again._

"You got a deal."

-KH-

* * *

As Sora played with one of his spikes hanging over his face, he didn't hear the fact that rumors of him being available at this year's Spring Carnival at the cost of some money, were circulating around the cafeteria.

Sora was standing in line, waiting to pick up the bagel and water he promised Kairi before he met Xion. Suddenly, the brunette overheard the girls in front of him in line whispering like little children.

"Oh. My. God! I'm so glad I've been saving money, how much do you think I'll get for a fifty?"

"What! Split it with me! It's not fair, if you have more money then you get Sora all to yourself!"

_So, I guess I'm a new toy now._

Sora sighed, he kind of learned how to deal with all the girls, but now that he was practically being auctioned off, he felt less than the new Ken doll that girls used to flock around to buy.

_It's OK, Sora. Your game will go to new levels, just deal with it_.

With that, Sora got Kairi's order, bought an orange juice for him, and made his way back to the building that housed the living quarters, the chatter of him gradually dieing down with every step he made.

-KH-

* * *

"Just to give you a fair warning, I'm going to have him." Xion said maliciously.

Kairi just glared at her president as the raven-haired girl sat on Sora's bed while she sat on her own.

"No offense, Xion, but you're wrong. Sora knew me longer than anyone at this school, he wouldn't pick you over me."

The two girls stared at each other, both with indifferent faces, but with their eyes practically blazing with anger.

"Hmm," Xion stood up. "We'll see. Sora wrapped himself around me after he made one shot with my help. Imagine what he'll do after ten."

She had a point, Kairi thought. Sora often became like a child after he hit a new milestone in basketball. If he ended up kissing her because of all her help, he would probably brush it off as just saying thanks. Regardless, Xion would win and the right to have Sora would belong to her.

"You seem to be forgetting, Sora sleeps not ten feet away from me. If I truly wanted, I could get farther with him in one night, than you would in two months."

Xion seemed to take this in stride and started to exit the room. She only stopped after opening the door, "But that would be against the rules, now wouldn't it?" Xion then left, leaving a very angry fuming on her bed.

Not ten minutes later, Sora returned with what he picked up from the cafeteria. Seeing him, Kairi felt relieved, her prince was here.

"Hey, Kai. Here ya go." Sora tossed her water bottle, which she barely caught, and then placed the bagel at the foot of her bed.

"Thanks."

Kairi only watched her roommate as he threw the jersey off, leaving him shirtless with only his basketball shorts on. She couldn't lose this contest, Sora was, by all rights and purposes, hers. She knew Sora before anyone here did, before he was the star player of his basketball team. It was only fair that Sora belonged to her.

Watching her roommate, her eyes grazing over his body. She had a quick idea form in her head. Before Sora could put on a plain white shirt, she stopped him.

"Uhm. Sora. Can you open this please?" Kairi gestured to her water bottle with its cap still tightly on.

"Sure." Sora made his way over to Kairi's bed, reaching over her to pick up the water bottle.

Sora didn't know it, but when he leaned over her, his abs were directly in Kairi's view. Unfortunately for Kairi, it only lasted a second before he stood straight again. Within two seconds, Sora popped the cap off the bottle and handed it to Kairi.

After a quiet thanks, Kairi watched her roommate turn to his bed and put a plain white t-shirt on. "Hey, Sora?"

Without looking, Sora responded. "Yeah?"

"Can you come here for a sec?"

Sora hesitated to turn around. The way Kairi's voice was when she spoke, it was almost as if she was pleading him. It sounded, kind of scared. The brunette turned to Kairi, still sitting on her bed in a crossed-legged position.

"What is it?" Sora made his way to her bedside.

Kairi just patted the bed next to her, signaling for him to sit down. Sora obliged and sat next to his roommate, his eyes spewing concern.

"Are you OK, Kai?"

Kairi brightened visibly when he called her by the nickname he gave her when they were little.

"Sora," She started. "Do you like me?"

_Why is her face so red? Of course I like her._

"Of course!" Sora saw Kairi's face light up like the Fourth of July. "You're my oldest friend, aren't you?"

Aaaaaand, the fireworks died out leaving Kairi to just slump her shoulders at her clueless roommate.

"Sora." She said through gritted teeth.

"Kairi? Are you OK? You're kinda shaking."

Although Kairi didn't know it, she was. Hey, it wasn't her fault that the one guy she loves insists on putting every girl in the friend-zone, never to return. Since the red-head was still fuming, she didn't notice Sora move in a little closer until he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her close.

Instantly, Kairi stopped shaking.

"Dang, Kai. You're really cold." He chuckled.

Kairi would have usually said a witty comeback, but because she was otherwise occupied with Sora, she just continued to blush profusely into her roommate's chest.

Sora then started to stroke Kairi's velvet hair, taking notice in how her shoulders relaxed immensely when he started. It wasn't long after that her breathing became slow and her eyes closed.

_Did she... fall asleep?_

Sora turned Kairi's head to see his and found out she was indeed sleeping.

_Haha, Kairi looks cute when she's sleeping. Better tuck her in then._

As Sora started to move away, he felt Kairi's grip tighten around him before she muttered a sleepy, "No."

"Kairi." He whispered. "I need to get to sleep."

"Then sleep." She muttered.

It was just then, when the thought of just falling asleep next to Kairi and cuddling with her all night crossed his mind.

_NO. _

Quickly, Sora moved from behind Kairi and gently laid her head on her pillow before rushing into his covers himself.

_Whew, that was close_.

Sora turned to face the other side of the room, his back to Kairi. Soon after, the brunette fell asleep.

Unbeknownst to him, Kairi was still very much awake, small feelings of anger bubbling up.

"Damnit," She breathed out. "So close."

* * *

**A/N: Woooooow, I've been dreading to write this chapter for some reason. Oh well, it's done! So, I want to thank all of you for Reading and Reviewing this story, it makes me sooo happy! Also, in regards to who will be in the Harem, you all know it will include Kairi, Xion, and Namine. However, many of you have given me some very good advice and ideas on who I should add. At this point, the characters that will be introduced in this story are a secret, so guess you gotta keep reading! PM me or write in the Reviews anything you guys would like to see added!**

** Till next time, Read and Review guys!**

** -AJ Out.**


End file.
